Mistletoe And Mischief
by dontforget2live
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Fred and George Weasley decide it's high time to give Remus and Tonks a push in the right direction. They enlist the help of Sirius Black, and together they pull the perfect prank to get the two lovebirds to realize their feelings. Takes place in OotP. Rated K plus. Complete.


**A/N: Hello again! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or a very belated Eid.  
><strong>

**I joined FanFiction in early August, and I can't believe I hadn't joined earlier. I've always liked writing, and this community has made my life so much brighter. I would like to thank everyone who has added my to their Author Alerts or Favorite Authors lists, favorited any of my stories, added my stories to their Story Alert list, reviewed my stories, or just read them, and continue to do so in the present and future. I'd also like to give a special thanks to those of you who write to me and say such nice things about my stories... you guys are wonderful people.**

**On a much less sappier note, I have a poll up on my profile, and I'd really like it if you could vote on it. Thanks!**

**Happy Holidays,**

**aw844 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and/or any of its plotlines or characters. I am not associated in any way with Bloomsbury Publishing or J.K. Rowling. I. Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

><p>Sirius flopped down gracelessly onto the floor beside the twins and pulled thoff the Saint Nick hat Tonks had forced him to wear. "So," He asked, looking extremely bored. "Why have you brought me out of this dreadf- I mean, <em>wonderful<em> party?"

"Well, since you're part of the wonderful group of hooligans called the Marauders," George said smoothly. "We were hoping you could help us."

Sirius snorted. "Flattery will get you everywhere, except with me and Minnie," He retorted, casually flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Who's Minnie?"

"Minnie? Minnie McGoogles? No? Well, that's just sad. Minnie McGoogles, you see, is my nickname for Professor McGonagall," Sirius told them with a very Marauder-like smirk.

Fred and George exchanged a looks and now wore identical wicked grins.

"Well, Gred," George started. "I believe we just planned our grand entrance."

Sirius interrupted the twins. "So, what exactly did you call me up here for?" He asked impatiently.

"Be patient, dear Paddy," Fred retorted cheekily.

"Or we won't tell you," George added, smirking slightly.

"I've been in Azkaban for twelve years. Don't try me, boys."

Fred sighed dramatically. "Fine. We need your help in pulling off a semi-helpful prank," He announced.

Sirius looked slightly suspicious. "You need my help? With a prank that's supposedly helpful? Oh, and why isn't Remus involved in this too? He was always the brains of our operations," He questioned, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, normally we would have, but since he's one of the 'victims'…" George trailed off.

Sirius brightened up. "Ooh! A prank on Moony!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "My favourite!"

"We knew you'd be in," Fred and George chorused gleefully.

Sirius snorted. "If it's on Remus, I'll always be in," He responded, rolling his eyes playfully. "So what exactly is this prank?

George shifted. "Well… that's where you come in," He admitted. "We're no exactly sure what to do yet. Oh, and you should probably know that there's another person, erm… _involved_ in this prank."

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"It's Tonks," George announced.

Sirius smirked and leaned back against the wall. "Ah. I see. You're trying to get them together, then?" He asked, looking positively mischievous.

The twins nodded at the older man, who grinned wickedly and steepled his fingers. "One word," Sirius said. "Mistletoe."

* * *

><p>As Fred had managed to convince Harry to lend him the Invisibility Cloak, the trio were now hidden and invisible on the staircase. Next to them were a peculiarly shaped box and a few leftover Extendable Ears that had survived Molly's last raid.<p>

The party started off semi-normally, or as normal as one could expect it to be. Presents were given and eggnog was drunk (and in some cases, cough cough Mundungus Fletcher, a little _too_ much). Christmas carols were sung off key and pleasantries were exchanged.

At exactly 9:36 p.m., Tonks tripped her way over to Remus, parcel in hand.

"Hullo, Remus!" She chirped cheerfully. "How are you?"

Remus smiled. "Hello, Nymphadora. I'm fine, thanks. And you?" He responded.

Tonks scowled. "It's _Tonks_, you git," She hissed menacingly. "And I am fine."

Sirius repressed a snort. "Slick, Moony," He whispered.

Nympha- _Tonks _handed over the parcel to Remus. "Merry Christmas, Remus," She smiled widely. Fred pretended to gag.

"Thank you, Tonks," Remus said and unwrapped the parcel to find a leather-bound journal. "It's very thoughtful." He pulled a package out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Tonks, who took it with a word of thanks.

Sirius, who had had enough of all this fluffiness, grabbed the box and shoved it over to Fred. Fred opened it up and pulled out the bewitched mistletoe, which George quickly levitated it to hover over Remus and Tonks.

Tonks was first to spot it and gasped, pointing upwards. Remus looked up and paled visibly. Sirius, however, smirked widely.

"Mistletoe," Tonks observed, sounding slightly hopeful. She leaned in hesitantly and kissed him. At first, Remus didn't respond, but then he started to kiss her back.

Sirius made a face. "That's my cousin he's snogging."

"Second cousin," George corrected amusedly.

"_Whatever_," Sirius responded, shaking his head exasperatedly.

Remus started to come to his senses and pulled back, flushing a dull pink color.

"Nice shade, Moony," Fred commented casually.

"It totally compliments his eyes," Sirius snorted.

"Totally," George agreed, doing his imitation of Umbridge.

Remus was looking around, as if trying to connect the dots. He stepped back a step, and the mistletoe moved by itself to hover between them.

Remus turned even brighter red, but this time it was from anger and not embarrassment. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET YOUR INSUFFERABLE ARSE DOWN HERE _NOW_!" He bellowed, causing more then one guest to flinch and Tonks's hair to turn bright red as she realized why.

Sirius gulped; he had really hoped he would get to see Christmas this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! :)<strong>


End file.
